Damaged
by ImmaIXAyou
Summary: He was haunted. Haunted by the past. Haunted by who he was. Haunted by who he could not become. He was a lifeless puppet, dangling on strings of ruin.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own My little Po- oh wait, this is Naruto and Highschool DxD._

 _I don't own Naruto and/or Highschool DxD._

 _ **-Line-**_

"Shh...It's going to be okay. The pain will be gone soon."

He kept the boy's hand in a soft grasp, while he looked at his flushed face with dull, almost unfocused eyes. The boy's breathing had become shallower, irregular. His blood formed a puddle around them, coating the green grass in its darker colour. The boy was going to die soon. Hyoudou Issei was going to die soon.

While still maintaining his warm grip on the kid's hand, he frowned as he realised he needed a new pair of shoes. He absent-mindedly added that to the list of things he need to get, while continuing on with his whispers of _how everything was going to be fine..._ Which it was, seeing as how the kid was going to take his last breath soon. He still felt the faint pulse of the sacred gear within the boy. He could resurrect the teen but he wouldn't. The human deserved to die in peace, rather than pushed into a life a servitude. He would give him that.

He frowned again. This time, due to the newer presence that entered the scene. How he missed the illuminated summoning circle, he wouldn't know.

"What are you doing here..."

She leveled his back with a piercing gaze. Her lips turned into a thin line and her eyes softened as she turned to look at the boy laying on the ground.

"Just sightseeing." He looked at her from the corner of his tired eyes, without turning towards her. Boy, was she a sight for sore eyes. Especially her eyes, which shone with silent resolve. He really loved how they looked when he had their undivided attention. Though, they still didn't hold the loathing and anger that he wanted them to. Well, all in due time. "Though, I suggest you to walk away if you wish to turn this guy into your slave. He deserves better." _Than to become a devil, that is._ He added silently.

Her face had a look of disbelief. Her fists balled. With narrowed eyes, she looked at him. "Are you serious...? Deserves _better..._?!" Her tone was gradually rising. So was the contempt for him. "So dying an insect's death, without achieving anything, without _**amounting**_ _ **to**_ anything, better that receiving a second chance?" She did not know what he was aiming for, here. He had not turned the boy yet, and from the looks of it, he was not going to.

This time, he turned to face her. His dull, half-lidded eye focused right on her angry, blues. "Oh, absolutely." He shot back and watched as the beautiful girl sneered at him. If he was honest, this was the most genuine and unlikeable expressions that the girl had ever shown to him. He did not need to think why. She wanted the boy for herself. Well, who wouldn't, seeing as _who_ exactly did the boy have sealed inside him. Even he did not know that until an acquaintance of his told him. "Insect's death, huh? Hyoudou, here, can hear you, y'know. Wouldn't want to ruin your goodie-two-shoes reputation, would you." He didn't show any outward reaction as the girl fumed at his words.

Speaking of the boy...

"Yeah, he's dead." He said offhandedly, after feeling the nonexistent pulse. He removed his hand from the boy's corpse and stood up. With a sigh, he realised that all his clothes had gotten a decent amount of blood stains on them, somewhere along the lines. _Nice. Another set this week._ With hands in his pockets, he walked to the girl.

She ground her teeth in frustration. Why did he have to get in her way whenever she wanted something. Why did he have to deny her what she wanted. He always reacted with her that way. Only reacted with _her_ that way. He was a nobility, just like her, yet he didn't act like one. He did not care if others roughed him up, at school. He did not care about what anyone thought about him. He would not say a word, just accept what the world threw at him. He was the personification of pathetic.

But, whenever in front of her, he would be someone else. _Something_ else. Instead of the pathetic, spineless guy that everyone knew him as, she would be facing someone who wouldn't even be looking _at_ her, when he was looking at her. As if she was not even there. As if she was not even worth his attention. The only similarity the two versions held, was the dull pair of eyes. It infuriated her to no end. To think that it all started with her asking for his help. Perhaps, it was a great mistake. A mistake that she could not even share with anyone. Not even with her Queen, who was her greatest confidante.

 _Get yourself together!_ She did not have time to waste. Issei Hyoudou had passed away and she needed to turn him before it was too late. She raised her hand, palm pointed at the boy. "Leave. I need him." Her voice full of resolve. Her eyes full of confidence. "Last time I checked, this territory belonged to my family. You don't have any right to stop me from doing as I wish." Her power flared, surrounding her in a glow of black and red.

He let the tiniest of smiles grace his lips at that. Maybe, this time, he'd let her have her way.

"Need him? Don't you mean, need his sacred gear?"

She did not show any visible reaction. Her palm still pointed at the guy walking towards her.

He stopped just in front of her. His face was inches away from her outstretched hand. His hair was being pushed back from the force exuded by her aura. His eyes held the glow from her energy, on being so close to her. Then, he looked straight at her. For a brief moment, his eyes focused in and bore into her own. Searching for... _something._ It was gone as soon as it came. Replaced by his dull ones. "...and what if I don't...?"

Her power flared in response. Growing, reaching a new high. " **Move.** " Wind kicked up.

He didn't. "Do it." He felt her tense up. "Go ahead. Do it. You want him, don't you? Why falter now, when we've come this far?"

She, involuntarily, took a step back. She was perplexed. Enraged. Most of all, she was frightened. Why did he have to stand against her. Why did he, of all people, have to oppose her. Why did he have to go so far.

He closed the gap by stepping forward. Her palm was inches away from his face, covered in the power her family was so well known for. He was not going to relent. He wanted to see as to how far could he push it. How far could he push her. His dull, brown eyes stared into her blue ones. "Oh, no. Don't stop. Do it! You know you want it. Use your power! **DO IT!** "

She was taken aback. Startled. Surprised by his sudden roar, she fell on her back. Her power leaving her. Her eyes wide with shock. Her lips parted, but no words came out.

He looked at her. His sudden outburst surprised even himself. Calming his breathing and schooling his expressions, he leaned down a bit and offered her a hand. It did not take her long to gather her bearings. Surprise was now replaced by rage. Her eyes shone with loathing. She looked at the offered appendage and scowled. Disregarding it, she stood up by herself. Not even willing to look at him.

Without a word, she ran to the recently deceased Issei and knelt down, about to revive him.

He did not stop her. He did not even bother to look at her. With their backs towards each other, he smiled ruefully, staring at nothingness. Without further ado, he started walking away. Planning on throwing away his bloodstained clothes and shoes. _I loved this jacket, dammit!_ He summoned his teleportation circle. He and the area around him were bathed in a silver glow.

"What a shame. Dying by your hands would've been one of the best things to happen to me..."

She heard it clearly and momentarily stopped. With wide eyes, she spun around from her spot, but he was already gone. All she caught was the fading light from his family crest. _Just what do you want..._ Biting her lip, she turned her attention back towards the task at hand. Although, what happened this evening, kept replaying in her mind. Again and again.

 _ **-Line-**_

He discarded his clothes one by one, as soon as he entered his current residence. Throwing them around carelessly, until he did not have a single article of clothing on his body. He entered the bathroom and turned the shower on. Sighing tiredly, he sat down on the cold, marble floor and let the water hit his body. His hair, drenched and no longer standing up, cling to his forehead. He ran a hand over his soaking, grey hair and closed his eyes. Not even twenty and his hair had lost its colour. "Bad genes, probably." His mind going over what had just occurred, several minutes ago. How he had failed to save the boy. How she had failed to kill him. "Empty words..." He snorted.

He hated devils. He hated his own kin. More so, than the other two. Devils just took and took and took, until nothing remained. Beings so shallow that they would throw away their own family to the wolves, if it came to maintaining an illusion of some false pride. Humans were a lot like them, in that aspect. The only difference being, humans would bring out the best in them, if the time calls for it. Devils, on the other hand, would not.

He snorted at that. If any devil would hear about his thoughts about them, they'd just call him a hypocrite. Accusing him of doing the same thing like them. _Oh, they wouldn't be more wrong._

The warm water was relaxing. Comforting. It always helped him. He loved taking showers. His mind drifted towards the various happenings in his life. He knew what people thought of him as. Knew what they murmured behind his back. Both, humans and devils. Even his own family. They all thought of him as trash. A waste of space. Albeit, for different reasons. But, he did not care. He could not care.

Only few viewed him in a positive light. He chuckled a bit. He could count those people on just one hand.

Pressing his back against the wall, he thought. Wondered, where it all went wrong. Just like he did every night. Perhaps, it was wrong since the beginning. Perhaps, he was a lost cause since the beginning. He thought about it almost every night, but still could not find the right answer. Maybe, it was because his father did not show up at home anymore. Maybe, it was because his mother fornicated with other men, irrespective of their age. _Who's her latest venture, again? Ajuka Beelzebub's father...? Or was it his younger brother?_ He mused half-heartedly.

 _...and to think it all started because of him._ His thoughts wandered to his late elder brother. His parents' oh-so-precious golden boy. One of the crucial benefactors of the great war and the civil war. One of the reasons why his family had gained such high reputation amongst the pillars. One of the reasons why his family had lost most of their reputation so fast.

 _Oh well. So much for being the golden child._ He stood up and exited the bathroom. Water dripping from his naked form, as he did. Grabbing a towel, he stood in front of the mirror, in the room. He took in his own visage. His lips became a thin line and his eyes into two swirling vortices of multiple emotions.

"Still stuck in the past, are we?"

His eyes narrowed. He sneered. "Silence! I don't want to even hear your voices! Leave!"

"Oh...? How you wound us with your words. We are here for you. _**Always.**_ "

"...why...why are you here..."

"Why? Can't we just visit our favourite, little...ward. We thought you could use some company. You _are_ more restless than usual."

"Let's play! Let's hunt! Let's **kill**!" Another presence spoke up.

"Zip it." It was the first one, this time. "So, what is it? The Gremory? Her new servant?" He stopped. "Oh, I know." He whispered. "It's _her._ " They said in a mocking tone.

"Shut up!" The boy roared and punched at the mirror, shattering it. He stood there, face downcast after his outburst. He paid no attention to his bleeding fist, which had bits of glass sticking in it. His face was aghast. Ashen. As he was reminded of those cruel memories. The memories that he tried to forget but they would always haunt him. His eyes wide and sweat dripped from his face.

"Oh, don't you start again, now." The voices were not done. No, they would not be finished so easily. "You always wondered why you are one of them. _**If**_ , you are one of them! You know the answer. You still hate _**them**_. _You still hate_ _ **yourself**_ _._ "

They left him alone to suffer. To realise. To move forward.

His legs gave away. Weakly, he fell to the ground. He laid there. Tears streaming down from empty, hollow eyes. Blood coming out from the punctured hand.

If anyone else would have been at the scene, they would have witnessed a grey haired, naked kid talking to himself in the mirror, in a rather animatedly and frightening way. Frightening, because every so often, his body language and posture would completely change. As if he were a different person.

 _ **-Line-**_

She could not sleep. Her mind kept replaying her altercation with him, tonight. She grit her teeth as she laid on the bed. _Hyoudou Issei's_ bed. Her newest servant was asleep. Soundly, so. She wanted to sleep. Wanted to wander off to the world of dreams. But, so far, she had no luck. She was trapped in this living nightmare. She felt as if the whole world was against her. Trying to sabotage her life. Her family, even though, loved her and cared of her, did not care for what she truly desired. Her best friend and Queen, Akeno, did care for her desires, but there was only so much she could do. Her academic peers would jump from a cliff if she wanted them to, but they did not even know the real her. _No, not all..._ She thought bitterly.

With that, her thoughts focused on to the person who was responsible for some of her many problems and her sleeplessness, just now. He was nothing special in her eyes, just another shadow in the sea of them. Only his heritage as the heir of a pillar family was something distinguishing about him. He was not even given any time or important amongst the people his own age and kind. He was plain pathetic...

...or, so she thought. Her believe and prior conjured image of him was replaced by something... _strange_ , that night. That one night changed things for her. Perhaps, now that she thought about it, she should not have asked for his help that night. Being subjected to those eyes and that murderous gaze...

It all had started as a simple plan of her'. She would enter his house and make him bed her. With that, she would be able to get out of the marriage contract. Simple as that. Although, his family was not as prestigious or influencial as the Phenex's, they were still a pillar. Giving her first time to someone like him seemed repulsive enough, but it was still better than being violated by Riser.

Though, the implementation did not yield the desired results. All she got was a new enemy. One that she did not expected and wanted.

How he reacted to her proposal was completed unexpected and baffled her, in the beginning, that is. People would have killed to have an hour with her and there he was, screaming at her to get the hell out of his house. The surprise and disbelief soon morphed into fear and regret. Regret for even considering it as a viable option. Fear as for what was about to happen...

Or should have happened, if his maniacal look and words were anything to go by. The worst thing was that she could not have done anything about it, even though, she tried. She could not summon her powers. Fear was overriding her systems. It felt as if her entire being was under a stifling pressure. She had dealt with strays, fallen and exorcists, but never had she felt something like this. Something so... _primal_. It was as if he was a different person.

She expected the worst. But, it did not come. He had started to suddenly laugh at her. Mock her. Telling her to leave, which she did.

It did not help that he was in her class. Every now and then, she would find herself in the path of his gaze. How he would not even bother to look _at_ her, when he was looking at her. As if she was not even there. Every now and then, she be hit with an urge to blast his face off. It did not help that others had begun to notice her peculiar behaviour when it came to him. Namely, Akeno and Sona. Thankfully, they had not bothered to confront her about it...yet.

Shaking her head, she calmed herself down. She needed to rest. Resurrecting Issei, and gradually healing him with her own energy, took a toll on her body. Given that her mind was not in the best state, either, she decided to sleep.

 _'Just what are you, Naruto Valac..._ '

 _ **-Line-**_

 **Okay. So this thing here was in my mind recently and I decided to be done with it. It is just a one-shot (90% sure), so don't expect more.**

 **Review and let me know how was it. Probably it sucked. I didn't know whether to put it in Angst/drama, Suspense/drama or Suspense/Angst. Gonna put it in Angst/drama cause that's what I was aiming for. Many mistakes cause of no beta.**

 **Anyways, have fun.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and/or Highschool DxD**_

 _ **-Line-**_

Through the corner of her eyes, she gazed at the empty seat in the adjacent row. She tried her best for her classmates to not notice the sudden glances that she was sending towards the vacant spot for yet another time. She had succeeded. _Almost._ Unbeknownst to her, her friend had noticed her sneaking subtle peeks towards the spot that belonged to the currently absent, Naruto Valac.

Akeno narrowed her eyes. Both, she and Sona had noticed the sudden change in their friend's demeanour, all those days ago. Although, it was not something big, it was still evident. At least, to the two of them, that is. Others, including the Gremory's remaining peerage members, had yet to notice. Still, the two of them did not pry. If Rias wanted, she would tell them herself.

...Or that's what the two had decided. But, now, they weren't so sure. She and the Sitri were not dumb. They knew something was going on and it involved the school pariah. She had missed the glances that her king kept sending towards the empty seat, the first two times, but it was easy to notice after the third and the fourth time.

Deciding to do something about it before others started to notice, she silently tapped her king on the back of her hand. That was enough to snap the Gremory heir out of whatever she was thinking about. _Whoever_ she was thinking about.

"Rias, we need to talk." She whispered. The seriousness in her expressions leaving no room for arguments. With that, she turned her attention back to the teacher.

Rias, for her part, was speechless. She stared at her friend's face in open surprise. Akeno was rarely this serious. She did not want to think about what her Queen wanted to talk to her about, as she knew what exactly about. She did not want to admit it, but, she had been found out. Easily, so. Or perhaps, she had not been able to hide anything since the very beginning. Perhaps, they had known all along.

She just hoped it was not as she thought.

With that, she turned back to her book. Her eyes were downcast and her face sported an anxious look, fearing for what's to come.

Akeno's mind was filled with questions of her own. The previous night's events played in her mind. How her king had come to her in the dead of the night and asked her to go and heal Issei in her stead, while she could get some rest, herself. That perplexed Akeno. Why her king could not get some rest at Hyoudou Issei's house and why her king looked as if she had a really bad night? She wanted to ask some questions, then and there, but decided against it.

It was really strange for her king to be in that sort of mood, when she had just gotten herself a Sacred Gear user as a peerage member. It did not take a genius to know that something had happened, and with how her friend kept glancing at the Valac heir's empty seat, she knew it had something to do with him.

But, just what exactly had happened in between the two of them?

 _ **-Line-**_

Cerulean eyes took in their surroundings. Green, everywhere.

After last night's ordeal, he really needed to clear his head. He couldn't deal with school now, when he needed to rest the fears in his heart and mind. Though, this particular place wasn't the best one for that, he thought. But, it was the only one place that came to his mind. It was the only one place that accepted him.

Stepping out of the transportation circle, he took a deep breath and allowed a sense of calm over his features. He stretched in his tracksuit and started walking towards his destination. He could feel two familiar signature. It was easy to get lost in this forest. Thankfully, for him, he had been here enough times to get the hang of it. The energy signal from his friend helped, too.

He let out a hollow chuckle at that. The word friend was alien to him. Or, rather. The use of that word was alien to him. He had not used that word much. He did not have the need to.

Arriving at his destination, he beheld the expanse of trees, signifying a dead end. He kept walking towards them and when he was inches away, he walked _into_ them. Seemingly, vanishing out of existence. Coming through the other side and onto a small clearing with a...huge, luxurious lodge.

 _ **W-what the-!?**_ He stood there, mouth agape. Sheer disbelief present in his eyes. Now, it was not everyday that he witnessed something that left him speechless and filled with surprise. Not anger, not agony and especially, not joy. Just pure, unadulterated surprise. He easily remembered the last time that had happened. It was a year ago, when he found himself waking up naked in a completely unknown and completely blood soaked bed, with black feathers scattered over and around him.

This, however, topped even that.

He frowned as his eyes landed on the person he had come to meet. The said person was waving at him. _I am already_ _regretting_ _this_... The grey haired teen marched towards them.

"Tell me this is a joke." He said, disbelief evident in his tone. "Tell me you've got me in some legendary tier illusion of yours, Kurama..."

The now named Kurama, grinned wide. He wore a simple grey yukata. With long, wavy red hair and a powerful, yet lean physique, he was a sight to behold. The nine, flame coloured fox tails only added to the fact. "Oh! Hey, Fishcake! Didn't go to that fancy-ass school of yours? Your girlfriend might be missing ya, y'know~" The youkai's grin widened and Naruto braced himself. "Oh, silly me! You don't even have a girlfriend! I mean, look at ya! All...emo and shit." His eyes danced with mirth.

The boy's eye twitched. Acting as if he did not hear it, he asked again. "So? Gonna tell me what's with the house?...and how exactly are you getting the power and water in...in the middle of nowhere?!" He wanted to kick the kitsune in the head, but that would have meant he gave in. It would be an automatic win for the redheaded lunatic. "What about that raggedy hut that you had a while ago? What about that minimalist policy of yours?! Did it die away with the last of your brain cells!?"

Kurama leaned over. His feral grin inches away from the teens eyes. "The hut? Ah, I wanted something different. Something a bit... _cheerful._ Y'know, something that didn't make me feel like I was an old man whose life had lost all the meaning." He stood straight, turned away from the grey haired teen and spread his arms in a grandiose manner. "God damn, this IS cheerful. I mean, look at it! Look. At. It." He stepped forward. "Fully air-conditioned rooms. Jacuzzi. UHD panels. Fiber connection and many, many other facilities that include but are not limited to, a sex dungeon, a torture chamber that doubles as a sex dungeon, an in-house doctor, assassins for hire and an arcade for kids and adults!" The kitsune turned back towards the teen. "Although, the arcade doesn't double as a sex dungeon, but it's debatable...and I think that Fiber is a bit of overkill. What do you think?" He waggled his brows. "As for the power and water, mother nature's got me covered, kiddo! Solar panels. _Lots_ of solar panels. I mean it. I do have a lightening demon on a hamster wheel, back in the basement as back-up. If he needs food, he's gotta work. If that fails, then, I couldn't always use the thunderbolt that I... _borrowed_ from Zeus. Hehe." He ignored the disbelieving look that the teen shot him. "Water? Rainwater harvesting. Can't believe I am telling this to you, of all people." He sighed dramatically. "Sheesh! Last time I checked, you were the one going to school."

Naruto was flabbergasted, but he did not let it show, on most part. The sheer absurdity of it had left him speechless. Though, absurd was an understatement when it came to the redheaded kitsune. Putting aside his thoughts about how the old demon had completely missed the point of what a lodge was, he decided to stop himself from saying anything. Wisely, so. That was good. He knew that the fox was not kidding. For some reason, the guy had went from the "Get-the-hell-out-of-my-forest!" and "The-Walking-Calamity" fox that he had first encountered, to... _ **THIS**_. __He knew that the old youkai was quirky enough as it was, but this...

...this told him that the kitsune's mental health was degrading even more...

Though, it did not mean that he thought the kitsune was lying. On the contrary, he believed every word to be true, given how off-his-rocker the nine tails was. _I...should leave._

"...So? Lost in it's awesomeness?"

Naruto was brought out of his musings by Kurama, who was eagerly waiting for the grey haired teen's response. "Uh...yeah...it's awesome. Hehe." He managed to awkwardly reply. His facial expressions did not help either. He did not know what to say to that. It was as if, he had been picked up from his world and dropped into a world full of ninjas who shout their attacks' names on the top of their lungs before executing them. So, in short, he did not know what the fuck was going on.

 _Wait, what...? Ninjas? World? What the fu-._ The teen shook his head rapidly. Trying to clear out the random, nonsensical thoughts. He had to leave. Immediately. The youkai's insanity was spreading to him.

Kurama narrowed his eye. "Oh, you aren't thinking about leaving now, are you? Not until you've had a tour of this place. You gotta see it to love it!" He said with a grin. "Yosh!"

Before he could protest, the teen felt him being dragged towards the lodge, in the iron grip of a grinning Kurama. Though, the grin seemed quite different from the earlier ones. "Oh, I'm sure you'll just love the sex dungeon!" The kitsune chirped happily. His tales waving in agreement.

The teen's face had lost all the colours. One last time, he turned towards the only other presence in the vicinity. "Y-yamaki...!" He sent a quiet plea for help to the kappa, who promptly turned away apologetically. With that, the grey haired devil was inside the lodge.

The now identified Yamaki, who had done a splendid to seemingly blend into the surroundings and be ignored, sighed tiredly. He did not understand why Lord Kurama acted this way. He did not know how his lord became this. Though, one thing was clear. The devil, Naruto, played a big part in it. His lord, who did not spare a second glance towards those he considered as lower beings, was acting with the devil as if they were family. The great Kurama, who would relish in the blood and screams of his victims, was now redu- oh, wait. That part of him was still the same. Hence, the torture chamber.

Though, his highness had only become more dangerous, now. His unpredictability was truly dangerous. If anything, the kappa was grateful to the being known as Naruto Valac. For he had turned his lord into an even more perfect being. _Not that there was anything wrong with the old master._ He added silently, chastising himself.

He leaned back in his chair and took a sip of his tea. Ah, the good times.

Then, suddenly, he spat it out as a certain memory hit him. Panicking, he hurriedly got off his seat, nearly doubling over, as he did so. "DON'T GO TO THE SEX DUNGEON! IT'S... IT'S OCCUPIED!"

 _ **-Line-**_

Another period had ended. It was lunchtime. Rias was nervous. Sweating, even. As soon as the period had ended, her Queen had wordlessly motioned for the redhead to follow her. So, here she was, walking through the corridors of the old school building, on her way to the clubroom.

She saw her friend go inside the room and swiftly followed her.

"Sit."

She did not need to be told twice. The tone that her friend was using, was very rare for her. It was completely different from the teasing, playful tone that she usually used. Without a word, she went and sat in her chair and watched as Akeno started preparing tea.

None of them said a word. The tension in the air was really thick. Unbearably so, for Rias.

The teen waited to be bombarded with the questions she was dreading. She knew they were coming, any second now. She still berated herself at being found out so easily. She waited as her friend prepared the tea. He eyes focused onto her friend's back. She could not see her face clearly.

"You might want to be prepared." Akeno called out, pouring the the tea into cups and setting them on a tray.

Rias raised an eyebrow. "Prepared? Wha-" But, before she could finish, the door to the clubroom opened and inside stepped two very familiar faces.

"Sona...Tsubaki...what...?" Rias spoke with eyes wide in realisation. _Just who else knows about this!?_

The Sitri heiress levelled her with a piercing gaze. Without a word, she sat on one of the seats in the room. Her queen standing behind her, watching over like a hawk.

"So?" The student council president started, as she accepted the tea from Akeno, gratefully. "Do you care to explain just what is exactly going on with you?" She added. "Don't even try to act like you have no idea of what I'm talking about." She knew she was being overly assertive, here, but it had to be done. They had to know what happened that led to such a change in her fellow heiress and friend's behaviour. They all were worried. So, with a pleading look, she probed again. "Rias, please, just tell what's going on. We are worried. Look at Akeno. Just look how worried she is for you... We are here for you, Rias. Just try to talk to us." Like she said, Akeno was sporting an expression of worry and helplessness. Completely different from her usual one. Her eyes were downcast and her hands were behind her back, as she leaned on the wall.

Rias was in a turmoil of her own. She wanted to tell her friends everything, to get this burden off of her shoulders, but she could not. Her pride would not let her. That, and what could possibly happen if her friend knew about that incident. The last thing she wanted, was for this to spiral out of control.

The heiress's hand were on her lap, tightened into fists and shaking ever so slightly slightly. Her face was downcast, unwilling to meet the concerned yet questioning eyes of her friends. She was conflicted. Having a debate of her own, about whether she should spill it all out or stay silent on the matter.

"Rias..." Akeno spoke for the first time, since entering the clubroom and snapped Rias out of her musing. "Buchou... It's fine if you don't want to tell us. It's fine if you're not ready yet. But, just know that we all are here for you. Whenever you need us. Even if you _don't_ need us." Her tone had nothing but sincerity.

Rias was taken aback by that. She was silent. Contemplating. None of the occupants spoke a word. _I seem to have really great friends..._

"I think we should go. We're getting late for class." Akeno stated as she glanced at the clock. With that Sona, Tsubaki and Akeno straightened up and started to move towards the door.

"Wait." Though, Rias' voice stopped them and they turned to see the Crimson Haired Ruin Princess, who was smiling to herself. Her eyes shone with silent gratitude. "Sit down. Let's skip class for now."

At this, the three girls broke into smiles of their own. Akeno, especially, sported a big one.

Rias sat straight in her seat. She knew she was going to regret this. "Hmm, where should I start from..."

 _ **-Line-**_

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE A HYDRA IN THERE!?"

Yamaki choked on the piece of cake that he was savouring, and hurriedly gulped some tea. Panting and sporting a horrified expression on his face, he turned to see the young Valac, sporting an equally horrified expression, hurriedly walk out of the door.

"Now, now. Let's not get into the details, shall we. Ha ha ha." His liege followed behind in a more relaxed pace. The kitsune's face was morphed into a painfully large smile and his eyes were squeezed shut. It was...unnerving.

 _Since when did my lord start keeping a hydra...?...and how did he even get it inside without me ever noticing!?_

The elderly kappa watched as the young devil loosely plopped himself on one of the empty seats and took hold of the pitcher of water, just to drink it all in one go. Clearly, the kid was mentally drained, if he said so himself. Though, this was not new to the kappa. Every now and then, the grey haired teen would visit his lord and the nine tails would make him participate one of his many...escapades. That usually resulted in a very angry and slightly traumatised Naruto, and with a really joyous Kurama. The old kappa was also unlucky enough most of the times, that he would also get dragged into them. He still got nightmares because of that one time, when his liege took him and the devil on a kraken hunt.

"Oh, don't worry, brat." Kurama said with a wave of his hand as he joined them and took a seat, himself. "Candy-chan is harmless...mostly." He added as an afterthought. "Although, I don't recommend turning your back towards her. She kinda takes offence to that, y'know. That cute little girl." He finished with an unsettling giggle.

"I don't think that any asylum in the whole world will do you any good. Not even by supernatural standards." Naruto deadpanned. He had seen too much for today. He really missed the comfort of his bed. He, then, turned to the kappa. "You...you...I don't even have words for you..." He choked as he remembered _what_ exactly he saw in the sex dungeon.

"Wow, gave up so easily, huh? No wonder you don't have a girlfriend." The ancient fox jabbed and started sniggering in his sleeve.

The devil twitched ever so slightly, "You know. You sound like a bored housewife."

"Well, I got you as entertainment, don't I?" The kitsune grinned. His crimson pools of mischief glowing, as he did.

The grey haired teen and the redheaded kitsune stared silently at each other for a couple of second, then they broke into giggles. The fox's, though, was more like a howl than anything. If Naruto was honest with himself, the real reason he came to visit the fox for, every so often, was because the youkai viewed him as a who he was. Not as the heir. Not as a devil. Not even as an equal. Oh, definitely not as an equal. The fox was adamant about that. But, he saw him as a kid who could use some companionship. A kid who tried to actively push others away from him, not because he desired so. But, because he could not help it. With upbringing like his and _who_ all had influenced him, he tended to explicitly distrust others and stay clear from people, in general. Naruto Valac was no idiot. He was far from it. The teen knew his own vices and virtues. He knew what was and wasn't wrong with him. It was just that he could not bring himself to care and that's why, would often antagonize others. Unintentionally, so.

A deep in his thoughts Naruto did not notice the sharp, calculative pair of eye look intensely at him. Probing for _something._ Gauging each and every reaction of his.

Kurama let a small smile creep on his face. His half lidded eyes shone with joy. A sense of achievement and satisfaction. It took time, but he had managed to get the kid to come out of his protective shell, even if only for a small bit, with every visit that the devil paid to him. He remembered the first time that he had met the brat. He remembered those hollow, downcast eyes. He remembered that sorrow filled expression he wore that day. Now, here he was with the kid. Only difference was that now they weren't trying to kill each other and this time, the kid was genuinely happy.

"Time sure flies by, huh..." The redheaded kitsune whispered to himself.

"Huh?" Naruto blurted out.

"I said, I'll probably demolish this whole thing and build a hotel. Y'know, with all the humans coming in my forest to commit suicide, I might as well give them the chance to go out in style." The youkai said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. "Plus, I'll even keep it cheap for them. They just won't get to access the sex dungeon...or the arcade. I'll give them the other facilities."

Naruto stared at the man. He stared at him long and hard. Then, he promptly stood up. "I'm gonna unhear that and take my leave now." Shaking his head, he stood up. Summoning a teleportation circle, he turned towards the two youkai. "Well, Yamaki, foxface, see you guys soon." He received a happy wave from the kitsune and a nod from the kappa. "And Kurama. It was fun. Thank you." With that, he vanished in a flash of silver.

Yamaki stared at the empty spot. He blinked once. _Twice._ "My Lord... Did you see that...? Naruto-sama... _That_ Naruto-sama... He just cracked the biggest smile I've ever seen on his face..." The kappa did not receive a response. "My Lord...? My Lo- OH SONOFA-!" He turned to look at the kitsune and fell out of his seat in shock.

Kurama was sporting one of the most insanely terrifying -or terrifyingly insane, he was not sure- grins that the kappa had ever seen. The kitsune's eyes were wide, unfocused and held a gleam of _something._ His face had a full blown grin that displayed rows of sharp teeth. All in all, he looked really psychotic. More so than usual, if the kappa said so.

It was going to be bad. Probably for one Naruto Valac.

"Yamaki..." His Lord called out in a low voice. "Start the preparations. Time for me to leave this boring place and pay a visit to Kuoh..." He ordered. His grin still in place.

"Y-yes, my lord!"

"...and do something about that Undine corpse you are keeping in the sex dungeon. Sheesh! I didn't know you were so...depraved. I couldn't even show him the dungeon because of that. The boy bolted out as soon as he saw it."

"Y-yes, my lord!"

 _ **-Line-**_

 _ **Damn. It's well over 3500 words. Also, with this chapter, this story isn't a oneshot anymore. I'll probably change it from Angst/drama to Suspense/drama. Not too much drama in this chapter.**_

 _ **I had this finished like two-three days ago, but I decided to post it after a week or so. Now I've decided against it. Posting this now and the next chapter when I get the time to write it. So updates will be at irregular intervals.**_

 _ **This is not gonna follow canon(?)/cannon(?) too closely.**_

 _ **Also, congrats to the assholes who made Pain17ification quit his story. You guys should be proud of yourself. It takes effort to be a bitching, good-for-nothing asshole who can't do shit but complain.**_

 _ **Damn, maybe I should write a crackfic...and before I forget, you all are fine with OCs or should I add other Naruto characters here? Cough *Kakashi Lucifuge* Cough.**_

 _ **Anyway, enjoy. See ya later.**_

 _ **Oh, and leave me reviews.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own Naruto and Highschool DxD.**_

 _ **-Line-**_

Silently, he walked out of the convenience store, holding onto two, big bags, full of necessities. As soon as he stepped out, he had to shield his eyes from the glaring, setting sun. The day has been pretty much uneventful. He had been at Kurama' place for most of the day; witnessing to what new abomination of an idea the fox had. Which, to be honest, he really liked. When he had come back to his home, the grey haired teen had made a discovery of his own and he did not like it.

Someone had rummaged through his fridge and emptied all of its contents. _All_ of it.

He knew who was to blame for that. It was just the Valac's luck, that the culprit was not in the house at that time. _Oh, he'll be back...regretfully._

Shaking his head, he started walking. He needed to get to home and cook something. He was starving. He was unable to eat anything at Kurama's home amidst the chaos and had returned home, only to find that his _servant_ had once again, raided his fridge. Thus, the groceries in his hands, right now.

As he walked at a slightly hurried pace, instead of just using teleportation magic, his mind went to the aforementioned servant. The guy was yet another piece of work who he had crossed paths with, years ago. The young Valac was supposed to be the master, and here he was, cleaning up after his own servant. This was nothing new. He would be surprised if a week passed by and this did not happen. _I knew something was wrong, the moment he offered to serve me, all that time ago..._ Subconsciously, Naruto thought if he was a magnet that attracted idiots. Or, if he was looking too deep into it and he, himself, was the idiot here.

...Or, was he looking too deep into it, now?

He shook his head for the umpteenth time today. The last thing he wanted was to go into one of his insane rambling moments.

He sent a passing glance towards a couple with a kid; a toddler, and they seemed to be quite happy, judging by their own smiles and laughs. They seemed to be enjoying each other's company. They seemed to be enjoying life. He wondered if they realised that anything could happen to them in a matter of seconds. From them being crushed under a speeding truck. To them being killed off in a simple act of mugging. The possibilities were endless.

Perhaps, they did not care. Perhaps, all that mattered to them were the moments that they spent with each other.

It made him smile wistfully.

Earlier, whenever he would see something like this, he would be confused. He would think, as to how and why were people moved to care for one another. To love one another. Was it something that they'd hoped to gain out of caring for each other? Was it just a momentarily attraction? A passing phase? Or, was it some primal desire to monopolise over or to have someone just for themselves?

Just what made people love and cherish each other...?

After a while, he stopped thinking about it. Till this day, he was without an answer and now, he did not want one. He had already shut his heart out and thrown away those useless feelings.

When he had asked his servant, the glutton had replied to him with a chuckle.

 _"I'm afraid, you'll have to find the answer on your own."_

He would not admit, but he was quite jealous of humans, in general. They could freely express themselves and their desires to others. Be it family or friends. They could smile, laugh and live on without the care of anything in the world, as long as they were spending their moments with loved ones. Devils, on the other hand, did not. Most of them did not even have friends amongst other devils. Sure, they had acquaintances and trustworthy comrades. But, not someone they could truly confide in. Someone, they could show their weaknesses in front of, without any worries.

The only exception to that, whom he knew of, were the four Satans. The four of them were known to be especially good friends, regardless of their status. Though, the Valac suspected for it to be more due to the wars, than anything else. Even so, one of them would always parade around and behave like a child, while one would be found cooped up in his lab and avoid actual physical contact with others, most of the time. So, that was saying something.

The pillars were a different. Outwardly, every pillar family had its own reputation and an image to maintain. Internally, it was a completely different story. Like say, the Gremory were known to be an exceptionally kind and loving family, who, even by devil standards, treated their servants with utmost care. But, did anyone actually try to question that? Did anyone wonder where some of the newer maids go missing, in the past year? Let's just say, a little birdie told him that Lord Gremory was not able to keep it in his pants and his wife had to clean up the mess. Though, he still did not know the reason that had led to all of them being killed off, instead of being made a part of the same harem that Lady Gremory manages. Did the Brunette Princess of Ruin, somehow feel threatened? Did the servants step out of their boundaries? He did not know.

At first, he had been surprised that the other pillars had not tried to dig up the matter, or at least, know of it.

But, he had chuckled when he came to know of the reality. Many of the pillars did know and were covering it up, because why would they pass up any chance of getting in each others good books? They wouldn't. Not when the said family was directly related to the current Lucifer. Of course! They were devils. They were supposed to be opportunists of the highest order. The life of eleven reincarnated devils did not outweigh that of one pure blood.

Although, this was a big deal in it's own, it was nowhere near what the Valac had gotten his hands on, a couple of months ago. The Bael family; the ones bestowed upon with the title of _The Great King._ Their own leader was involved in what was, a crime of high treason. An act that could lead to another war between the angels, fallen angels and devils. But, this time, the devils would not survive, if it were to happen. The underworld had yet to recover from the heavy losses of the civil war. If a war struck now, no one would survive. Be it, a reincarnated devil or the four Satans, themselves. Kidnapping and smuggling members of different factions was a heinous crime, as it was and the head of the Bael family was abducting exorcists, fallen angels and youkai for a rather twisted reason, it seemed.

 _Just because his own kid is a dud, he wants to use members of others factions as breeding vessels._ The grey haired teen thought with slight sneer. _Wonder who else knows about this and who exactly is helping him._

He had only known about this whole situation because of his servant. For all his quirks, the guy was fiercely loyal to him. So much, that he had once actually tried to assassinate Sirzechs Lucifer when the Valac had ordered him to, jokingly so. The guy was also one of the best spies in the supernatural world, if Naruto said so himself. Thus, the juiciest pieces of information that the young Valac always had on him.

Still, Zekram Bael's descendent and the current head of the Bael family was playing with fire, here. From what Naruto had heard, the man was disposing off any and every person that could link the disappearances to him. Yet, here he had been found out. It would not be long before others, including, the Vatican, the Grigori and Youkai in Kyoutou found out about it. If they did not already know.

 _Wonder which poor sod will lose their head when the cat's out of the bag._

That would be the best case scenario, with the factions demanding the culprit's head as compensation and Zekram Bael being the influential devil he was, would have saved his own blood by presenting a convenient scapegoat. Not even the four Satans could disobey him. Such was the world of devils. The purer your blood, the more powerful you were.

War. War was the worst case scenario and it could not be ruled out. Azazel was no fool. Yasaka-hime was no greenhorn. Archangel Michael was no child. The crime, here, was not just some simple kidnapping and killing, but of people being turned into breeding animals. Living corpses.

Still, he wondered how Lord Bael had been able to hide it all from his own family. Unless, some of them knew, but were unable to do anything. He doubted that Zekram knew about it. The old man was an elitist through and through. He'd rather die before he would let his pureblooded family be tainted.

 _Perhaps, I'll have to take matters in my own hands, for once._ Naruto thought as he turned to the right. He liked his life, bad enough as it was. The last thing he needed was, to be targeted by others after his life. He had never used any information he had, for personal gains. But, this time, he would make an exception.

Information was power. Even if he was physically weak for a devil, he was far from powerless.

"Oh no..." He came to a halt as he stared at what was going in front of him. He groaned, "Why can't these assholes find a different place... I need to go home. Maybe, they'll let me pass if I just ignore them." With that, he started walking towards the fallen angel and his target.

 _ **-Line-**_

"That damn brat...!" Kurama groaned as he stood at doorway of a certain Valac's house. He was here, in Kuoh and had been standing in front of the locked door for the last five minutes. The house was empty, judging by the lack of presence he felt. It seemed that the kid was out. The kitsune's patience was running thin. He wanted to blow the door up and get inside, but he refrained himself from doing so. "Don't wanna be kicked out before I've even started living here."

"Sixty seconds. Sixty more seconds, then I blast a hole through you!" Kurama glared at the door.

"Try it and you'll witness a whole new level of frostbite, fox." A voice whispered in his ear and Kurama nearly jumped in fright. Turning around, he glared at the cause of it. "You... You love creeping up on people, don't you..."

The silver haired man, in front of him, shrugged. Dressed in all white and with an old, worn out piece of cloth covering his left eye, he could easily be seen as an odd individual. Without a word, he moved forward and unlocked the door; holding it open for the kitsune to enter inside. After that, he went inside, himself. Shutting the door close, as he did.

"Care to tell what is a SSS ranked criminal with flee-on-sight orders doing in my home?"

Kurama looked at the man with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. "Your house, huh? Last time I checked, this place belonged to the brat." The fox had to admit. This place had a homely vibe to it, despite how boring and cold it seemed at the first glance. "...and where's the brat, Lucifuge?"

Kakashi glared at the redheaded kitsune. "If you'd like to know, what's his, is mine and what's mine, is mine. That's my policy." He disregarded the incredulous look that the fox gave him. "As for Master Naruto, I don't know. He never tells me where he goes." The man deflated a bit, at that. Promptly, he turned to look at the redhead. "You still haven't told me why you're here, Kurama. Oh, and turn down your power output. You don't wanna be detected by some of the more...quirky folks, around here. Well, at least, you did something about your ears and tails."

Kurama titled his head. His smirk still in place. "Oh? Who could you be referring to? Could It be those crows hiding in that abandoned church? Or could it be the two devil heiresses?" His smirk widened. "I ran a brief signature scan over this town as soon as I came here. Aside from two very familiar crows, there isn't any enemy present here. Though, I wonder why Kokabiel is hiding in that church, instead of being with Azazel. Care to find out, Mister Spymaster?"

Kakashi snorted. "No, thanks. What they do is none of my concern...unless master wants to know." Without further ado, he laid the two very large, very full bags in his hands, on the table and started restocking the kitchen shelves and the fridge at tremendous speeds. Within seconds, the bags were completely empty. "Do not make me repeat myself. Why are you here?" His voice was sharp.

"Okay, okay! No need to get your panties in a bunch. Damn, if I didn't know you any better, I'd say you're a true Lucifuge, with that attitude of yours." Kurama jabbed. Walking over to the sofa, he laid down on it. Stretching himself as much as he could.

"Shoes!"

"Okay, okay!"

Silence permeated the room. Kurama laid down on the sofa, eyes affixed to the white ceiling. A somber expression on his face. Kakashi, meanwhile, was preparing tea for his guest and himself. He did not speak a word, either. He had no need to.

"Do you..." The fox youkai started in a small voice. "Do you think about it? Do you think about that day?" He murmured. Eyes still affixed to the ceiling. For the first time, the powerful kitsune seemed vulnerable. Seemed weak. His eyes were, now, of someone who had seen it all. Been through it all. He did not get a reply. He did not need one. "Of course, you do. What am I even on about..."

The centuries old youkai did not need to hear about it, to know exactly how much his devil friend had suffered. How he was still being haunted by the spectres of the past, to this day. They, both, were in the same boat. A small part of the fox still blamed himself for what took place that day. The memories were still clear in his mind. As if, it all had happened yesterday. Kurama still remembered how a blonde boy, possibly no more than fifteen of age, had approached him. How the boy had interrupted his fight with an assassin and wordlessly started attacking him. He remembered how he had retaliated by tearing the kid's limbs off. How the young Valac's eyes held no contempt for him, but only blank reflection; as if awaiting death. The fox remembered how the Lucifuge had come to his ward's rescue, only to suffer a similar fate.

It was at that moment, that things had taken an unexpected turn. As the blond had witnessed him tear the Lucifuge from limb to limb, something in him had _snapped._ It was at that moment, the enraged nine tailed fox saw the seemingly powerless blond, stand back up on his regenerated feet and come at him with a suffocating amount of bloodlust. Something impossible for a kid of his level. Even then, Kurama had parried blows from the maniacally grinning devil, without much effort. Though, the being he was fighting against, felt completely different from the blonde that he first met. It was as if, he was dealing blows with a completely different and unrelated person. A person who was not avenging their fallen comrade, but fighting just for satisfying their own hunger for battle.

Kurama remembered as he had seemingly killed the Valac by successfully ripping his heart out, only for him to return to life. Yet, that time, it was different. Gone was that insane grin and those joyous eyes. In their place, was something far more chilling. Far more dreadful. It was emptiness. Complete emptiness that overwhelmed his own being. It was as if... as if...

"...Death had come to reap the whole world..." Kakashi whispered, unknowingly summing up Kurama's thought. "That's what I thought, when I first saw that...form of my master." He handed a cup of tea to the youkai. Taking a seat, himself, the Lucifuge looked at the kitsune. "What happened... What took place that day... It was bound to happen, sooner or later." Kakashi started in a low voice, causing Kurama to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What...?"

The silver haired man looked at the redhead, right in the eye. His steely gaze showing the seriousness in his heart. "Master... Naruto... He was a ticking time bomb, back then. He was deeply shaken from the loss of his only friend. Perhaps, the only person who truly cared for him, at that time. I do not know what exactly had happened, but he still blames himself for it." He gently placed the cup and saucer on the table. "You do know how that kid's life is."

Kurama's jaw tightened at that. He had heard enough about the grey haired Valac's family, to know what kind of people they were. "Maybe, just maybe, we could have stopped what took place that day, from happening." His eyes clouded over, for a moment.

"Maybe, we could. Or, maybe not. It's too late to think about that." Kakashi replied.

"It's really strange..." At Kurama's questioning gaze, Kakashi continued. "To see you so...caring, that is. So...normal." He let out a laugh. "What would people think if they saw you like this."

Kurama chuckled hollowly. "Well, it's not like I had a choice, but to change myself." He sat up and gazed at his teacup. The hot cup warming his hand. He shook his head. "No...I didn't change myself. That kid changed me...and I'm grateful."

"Naruto..." Kurama started. His tone had nothing but seriousness. "He has a deep hatred for himself and what he is. So much, that he has stopped using his powers, outside of tasks like travelling. Say, Kakashi, when was the last time you saw him using his devil strength or powers...?"

"...On that day." The Lucifuge replied with a grim face. "He sends me away on these little _espionage_ missions most of the times, just so I wouldn't encourage him about using his powers and getting a peerage, like other devils of his status. Tch."

Kurama nodded. "As I thought, he is handicapping himself. To think that the hatred for his blood runs so deep within him."

"Well, it's not his fault." The silver haired man said. "He is afraid of his own self. He fears that he might hurt someone he doesn't want to. You've seen how fearsome that form of his is." He glared at the floor. "It's not everyday, that you witness a ten winged fallen angel being killed off in seconds. Even though, he wasn't in control, he _knew_ exactly what he did and that he was the one to do it."

Kurama remembered that fallen. He was the assassin that was sent for him. He could not forget the crow's horrified face as he was pierced by a tendril of energy, dark and void, as he slowly realised that he was dying. Courtesy of a certain Valac.

"That's why I'm here." Kurama said with a grin, prompting Kakashi to stare at him. "I'm going to help the kid live the life that he deserves and you're going to help me."

"Oh?" Kakashi perked up at that. "Care to explain, how you're going to do that?"

"All in due time." Kurama replied slyly. "Let's enjoy the tea, for now. Shall we?"

Kakashi could not help but feel uneasy. "Why... Why are you doing this? Why are you willing to help the person that almost killed you?" His eyes stared hard at the youkai. Searching him for any sort of deception.

Kurama smiled. Genuinely, this time. "How many times will you ask the same thing. I'm helping the person who saved me from myself. A person who had no obligation to not to kill me; the guy to almost killed him and his friend." His eyes had a faraway look. "You, him and I; We are people haunted by our past. We are the only ones who can understand one another. Who can help one another."

After a moment of silence, the Lucifuge started chuckling. The fox joined him.

Kakashi watched as the kitsune' empty hand suddenly held a small vial in it. He saw the youkai opening it and adding a couple of drop to his tea. The surface sizzled angrily for a bit and the whole thing turned into a vile shade of red. "What's that?" He asked curiously.

"Hydra's blood." The kitsune grinned. "It's good for the skin and gives you a certain degree of resistance towards most poisons...if you can survive consuming the poisonous blood, that is."

"O...kay." Just like that, the tense atmosphere in the room was gone.

"By the way..." Kurama said after taking a sip of his tea. "Are you feeling that? This energy... It's his." The kitsune said with a surprised expression. To think that Naruto would use his power, now, of all times...

"Hmm. It seems so. I'll go check." Kakashi said in a relaxed manner. "This much is not alarming, thankfully." He got off his seat and summoned a transportation circle to location where he thought his master was. In a flash of silver, he was gone. The power output was nothing alarming, but it was surprising.

"...and he left me." Kurama pouted. He wanted to go, too, but it seemed unnecessary. He glanced at the cup that his host had left to sit there. "Some butler, he is..." After a few seconds, he stood up. The curiosity was killing him.

 _ **-Line-**_

"You..." The grey haired teen seethed. His balled fists shook with rage. "You just had to go and ruin all my hard work, didn't you!? I was just passing through, minding my own fucking business, but no! You just had to attack me, didn't you?!" He glared at the fedora wearing fallen angel, who held a spear of light in his hand. "Look at what you've done! You ruined everything!" His blue eyes turned to look at the destroyed bags on the ground. He held back his tears as he looked at the ruined food items, now lying spilled on the ground.

Naruto took deep breaths and tried to calm himself. He could not help but berate himself. He knew that passing through this place, and at that moment, was a bad idea. Even if he was trying to ignore them to the full extent of his ability. Yet, this low level fallen angel had to go out of his way and try to impale him with a spear of light. Thankfully, his clothes were safe as he avoided being skewered through the gut. He could not afford to lose another set. He was _that_ low on money.

The groceries, though, were not.

The Valac turned at looked at the devil, who was lying on the ground and was the fallen angel's original prey. "You...! You fu- dim-witted retard...! Why?! Why did you have to repeatedly call my name! Couldn't you have pretended you didn't know me?!" He continued with the deep breaths, as he tried to control himself. Sighing, he looked at the reincarnated devil. This time, with softer eyes. "Forgive me for snapping at you. It was only logical for you to call for help." He turned to the fallen. His eyes reverting back to his usual, bored ones. "This guy belongs to the little sister of Sirzechs Lucifer." He watched as the fedora wearing fallen's face sported an look of shock. "So, it would be in your best interest, to let him go. I'll even overlook what you did to me."

Dohnaseek narrowed his eyes at the grey haired devil. _This guy... Does he not understand the gravity of the situation he is in...? Is he an idiot...?_

The fallen angel was not sure if the boy was lying or not. He did not feel much power radiating from the teen, but he could feel something from the brown haired stray devil. He turned to the grey haired devil. "You speak as if you have any authority of this place. Over _me._ Even though, I do not sense any surprising amount of strength from you, low class devil _**scum**_ _._ "

Hyoudou Issei, who was lying on the ground, baffled by the recent events, gaped. He knew of Naruto Valac; the third year in Kuoh academy. He knew that the grey haired teen was frowned upon by others and was considered a loser by the unanimity of the school. What he did not know, was that the Valac was a devil. But, whose peerage did he belong to?

Naruto sighed. He could not blame the man for not believing him. After all, his power level _was_ that of a low class devil. At least, in this form. But, he did not survive for so long, with the level of strength he had. "You know, I'm still pissed about how you ruined my efforts... and I was helping you by ignoring this... _mess_." His power flared, as little as it was. He concentrated it into his legs and watched as the fallen angel readied the spear of light in his hands. "No second chance for me." He took a deep breath. Eyes narrowed as he gazed at the armed fallen.

Then, he was gone in a burst to speed.

Dohnaseek looked at the empty spot, where the grey haired devil had been standing, a second ago. Sure, that speed was good. But, it was not good _enough._ He had anticipated the boy's move and was ready to impale him, as soon as he appeared in front of the fallen. He grinned as the devil appeared right in front of his eyes, just as expected. "Low class scum-" He swung his arm, the glowing spear in hand. "-can never match me!" Only far it to pass through air. _What?!_

The young Valac had vanished from the spot in an even greater burst of speed. It happened so fast, that the fallen angel could do nothing but witness through the corner of his eye as the kid appeared behind him. He did not even have the time to swing back, as the window of that particular opportunity, had already closed. No, it was not even there, to begin with. Yet, Dohnaseek, for as his worth, swung his arm back. It did not matter to him, if the spear hit it's target or not. He just had to give it a shot.

Naruto grit his teeth as he appeared behind the fallen, with a brief surge of power. His fist was already soaring towards the back of the man's head. He raised his other hand to guard against the incoming projectile of light. It was going to pierce through, and he could not miss the chance to land the blow.

Dohnaseek felt it. He felt the oncoming blow. He felt the power behind it. He felt the emotions that engulfed it. He felt the willpower of someone who could not afford to make any mistake. In response, the fallen angel tightened his grip on the spear and moved his arm further with a renewed vigor. Even if he had his head pulverised by the blow, he was going to strike. He grinned. Even though, he was a measly foot soldier who had not achieved anything to take pride in, he felt like a fighter. A true fighter. The spear in his hand would have hit the mark, too, if not for-

" **ZA WARUDO!** "

-a certain Lucifuge who appeared in the nick of time and froze the fallen in a large formation of ice.

 _What?!_ The fedora wearing fallen screamed in his head. He was frozen still, in all this ice and could not even blink. The spear of light, in his hand, frozen as well. Every inch of his body felt numb. Even through his clothes, his skin was suffering from burns. His wings. They were rotting away, inside the ice. This energy..! It was too potent. He was going to die.

Naruto groaned. Before he had realised, his found his enemy trapped inside an ice formation and found himself heading straight towards it, with a raised fist. It shocked him so much that he lost his footing and slammed headfirst into it. Sprawled on the ground, he just sighed. "Why is my life so damn shitty..." He murmured. Groaning once again, he stood up. His head hurt. "Perhaps, it must be the work of an enemy stand...!" _Wait, what?_ He shook his head. Running a hand through his grey locks, he looked at his servant. "Kakashi... Why... Just why..."

"Why?!" The Lucifuge looked like a kicked puppy. "My master was in danger! How could I have stood by and watched him get hurt!" He shook his his fist. "If anyone wants to impale my master, they'll have to go through me!"

"You... You need help. I'm not kidding."

Kakashi looked struck again. "Woe is me! I save my master's life and I get ridiculed for it!"

Naruto twitched. He was not going to win against the Lucifuge, he knew. "You know, I don't give a shit about what happens to this guy, in the ice. But, would you remove this? It's blocking the whole path." He said in a tired voice.

"You sure, master?"

"Yes."

"Absolutely sure?"

"...Yes."

"Don't wanna rethink this?"

"...Oh, just fucking do it!"

"Ah, as you wish." With a snap of his finger, the ice was gone. The Lucifuge walked toward the downed, shivering and half-dead fallen angel. He smiled as he gazed upon the rotten black wings, that were just boney structures at this point. "Now, listen here, _**crow**_. Consider yourself really lucky to be breathing. My master, here, is a really nice...and gullible person." His master twitched. "But, if you cross our path again..." The silver haired devil left the threat hanging. With that, he started walking towards the Valac.

"W-who are y-you..."

"I?" Kakashi tilted his head. "I am...DIO-OUCH!" A kick to his shin and he behaved. "I'm Kakashi Lucifuge; the loyal servant of Naruto Valac." He announced the last part with a proud smile.

 _Valac?!_ Dohnaseek stared that the two devils with wide eyes. To think that this brat, with power comparable to a low class devil, was a heir to a pillar family. Dohnaseek, despite of his position, laughed. He laughed like a madman.

"...I think you broke him, master."

The grey haired devil looked at his servant incredulously. "Me? All that was you. Don't blame it on- oh wait..." His eyes widened. "You! You ate everything! You emptied the whole stock! And this asshole, over here-" He glared at Dohnaseek. "-destroyed the supplies that I bought so painstakingly!"

"Ah, don't worry, master. I already bought everything."

Naruto did a double take. "...what...?"

"I already bought everything and replenished the stock." The Lucifuge beamed. "You're just too slow."

The Valac just stared at the Lucifuge. He did not know what he was exactly feeling. Whether, it was anger, or surprise, or just plain relief. "You know... Let's go home. I'm so done for the day."

"Yeah, let's go! My tea is waiting for me!" A new voice interrupted and the grey haired teen was forced to groan again. He turned to look at the new presence, in front of him. "What are you doing here, now..."

Kurama pouted, " I didn't know I was unwelcomed here. I guess, nobody loves poor, old Kurama." He even managed to shed a lone tear. "Well, this isn't the right place to talk at, is it? Let's go home." He offered with a smile as he straightened himself.

Dohnaseek, who was limping away from the scene, stopped to look at the new presence. _Huh? A youkai. What is it doing here? Ah, it doesn't concerned me._ He limped away. Still, it bothered him. He could not tell what kind of youkai, that person was. Something about him was very unsettling. Though, he did not feel much power coming from h- He stopped himself. He would not bother to depend on just his senses again. What happened today, he would remember.

Naruto just summoned a teleportation circle underneath their feet. He turned and looked at Issei, who was still lying on the ground, wordlessly watching the events happen. "You know, next time, if you find yourself is such a situation. Then, just roll over and die."

Kurama and Kakashi, both, raised their eyebrows at that.

Then, they were gone.

Hyoudou Issei stared at the empty spot with wide eyes. He still could not wrap his head around what just transpired. Thankfully, he was still alive. He was so lost in thought that he did not notice as his king and his fellow peerage members stepped out of the Gremory teleportation circle.

Rias was surprised when she did not find the fallen angel, who she had expected to be here. Instead, she found her pawn, with minor scratches on him. What made her suspicious, were traces of two faint devil energies. One being similar to her sister-in-law'. _Just what had happened here..._

Besides her, Akeno stood with her arms crossed. Her mind was full of conflicting thoughts. What Rias had told Sona and her this morning, really shocked her. She did not know what to do now, other than to give the Gremory heiress, a piece of her mind. Which Sona and her had already done.

The Gremory heiress went to check up on her pawn. "Issei, are you alright? I thought you were attacked."

The wielder of the boosted gear, turned towards her. "Buchou, you wouldn't believe what just happened." He said with wide eyes.

"Oh? Do tell." The Crimson Princess of Ruin asked with an inquisitive look.

 _ **-Line-**_

 _ **Okay. So, this concludes chapter three. Damn, 5k+ words. I tried keeping it as compact as I could, without revealing much. Fuck me.**_

 _ **Yeah, this didn't have much any scene with Rias or others, but the next chapter will.**_

 _ **Dragonkeeper10 - It was "My Hero made real".**_

 _ **Kakakure, DraxAQN, edo123456, Lord Trollbias, ASAP Creed, eniox27 and DarkBlight- I wholeheartedly agree on the issue with adding too many characters and OCs. With that in mind, I'm not gonna add anymore characters, as it can and will ruin the flow of the story and it's development. Thanks for your reviews**_

 _ **Hope you all liked it.**_

 _ **Leave your reviews about it.**_


End file.
